Gift Self
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Tras dos años separados, algunos de los mugiwara están más que dispuestos a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y los regalos no recibidos.


**Gift Self**

Solía ocurrir, no muy a menudo, pero en ocasiones, en las que estaba demasiado concentrado en sus ejercicios, podía darse situaciones como esta, que se escapaban a su control.

Estaba tan tranquilo en el puesto de vigía entrenando un poco sin hacer daño a nadie ni meterse con ninguno de sus nakama. Pero cuando dio por terminada una de sus sesiones de dos mil series con las pesas de diez toneladas y se volvió para coger la toalla y secar todo aquel sudor que empapaba su cuerpo expuesto, el cual abarcaba todo salvo lo oculto por su pantalón, se percató de un extraño suceso.

Una desaparición conjunta con una aparición.

La desaparición de su nuevo abrigo y la aparición, ¿en el lugar de su abrigo?, de esa especie de falda que usa ahora Robin junto a su chaleco de cuero púrpura con la cremallera completamente abierta.

Resultaba demasiado obvio saber lo que había sucedido.

_Ella y su dichosa akuma no mi._

Agarrando las prendas de Robin, Zoro se dejó caer por la abertura del puesto de vigía hasta la cubierta. Ignoró a todos sus nakama con los que se cruzaron en su camino, aunque tampoco es que estos le hicieran mucho caso, inmersos en sus propios asuntos, y se recorrió el Sunny de cabo a rabo, de popa a proa, por dentro y por fuera. No encontró ni rastro de Robin. Cuando ya empezaba a albergar sospechas de que pudiera haberse caído por la borda, casi se la llevó por delante al salir a cubierta a través del consultorio de Chopper.

Robin le recibió con su maliciosa sonrisa. Se la notaba muy orgullosa de sí misma por haber logrado hacerle dar vueltas como un loco por todo el Sunny.

Toda palabra quedó atrapada en la garganta del kenshi cuando su mirada se alejó de los intensos ojos azules de su nakama y pudo echar un vistazo de cuerpo entero de Robin.

Estaba llevando puesto su nuevo abrigo abierto de la misma manera en que él mismo lo hacía cuando lo vestía pero con una sutil diferencia puesto que, a diferencia de Zoro, Robin también llevaba desabrochado el abrigo por la zona inferior hasta llegar, peligrosamente, cerca de mostrar la parte interior de sus muslos. El largo pañuelo rojo también estaba atado pero, en vez de tenerlo en su cintura, Robin lo llevaba a la altura de sus caderas. Su bandana verde oscura se encontraba atada sobre su manga izquierda. Como el propio Zoro, Robin tampoco llevaba nada cubriendo su torso de manera que la abertura del abrigo daba como resultado un amplísimo escote que le llegaba hasta por debajo del ombligo.

No se cometería ningún tipo de error al admitir que a Robin le sentaban de manera espectacular las ropas de Zoro. Claro que eso, por muy difícil que pudiera parecer, no le daba permiso para ir por ahí cogiéndosela sin permiso.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— le preguntó con seriedad, y sobriedad que no podía confundirse con rudeza por su parte, y que obtuvo un gesto de incomprensión por parte de Robin. Ceja enarcada incluida. Era curioso comprobar como el ojo izquierdo permanecía inerte mientras el derecho hacía grandes esfuerzos por no temblarle ante la _respuesta_ por parte de Robin—. Esa ropa que llevas puesta es mía.

—¿La quieres de regreso, Zoro?— el tono indescifrable de Robin resultaba, por algún motivo, peligroso. Y más si venía acompañado junto al nombre de Zoro dicho por ella. Algo que había aprendido era que Robin solamente le llamaba por su nombre, y no por el apodo con que siempre se dirigía a él, kenshi-san, cuando se trataba de algo sumamente importante, o peligroso. En ocasiones las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Con Robin siempre eran ambas al mismo tiempo.

—Por supuesto que la quiero de regreso.

Zoro no le ofreció la misma cortesía, diciendo su nombre, para que viese que no resultaba sencillo el manipularle como pudiera creerse.

—¿Es lo único que quieres, Zoro?— el suave tono de voz, sensual como el viento meciendo su melena azabache, no hacía sino que su nombre se escuchase como una bendición por su parte.

¿Se estaba dignando a decir su nombre o, en cambio, estaba tratando de provocarle como gustaba de hacerlo desde el momento en que se conocieron por primera vez?

—¿Qué podría querer?

¿Una pregunta o una pregunta retórica? Era voluntad de Robin el elegir la que más se adaptaba a sus intenciones con su nakama.

Apoyada de espaldas contra la barandilla, cruzada de brazos y su mano derecha bajo la barbilla en su característico gesto de estar pensando en algo intensamente, no se movió sino que hizo que unos cuantos _brazos fleur_ fueran los que desanudaran la bandana de su brazo y se la colocaran en el brazo izquierdo de Zoro.

Parece ser que decidió ir poco a poco y, como Zoro no la instó a darse prisa, no parecía ser ningún tipo de molestia para el kenshi.

Robin se fue quitando el largo pañuelo rojo con toda la calma del mundo de manera que no hacía sino atraer la atención a sus manos y de estas pasabas al cuerpo que se mostraba bajo el pañuelo y que se entreveía por la abertura del abrigo.

En esta ocasión, sin embargo, Robin dio un par de pasos hacia Zoro quedando sus cuerpos casi en contacto. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle que era lo que pretendía hacer un par de_ brazos fleur_ salieron de la puerta y pared a espaldas de Zoro y le inmovilizaron los brazos sujetándoselos por las muñecas. O, por lo menos, todo lo inmovilizado que podía Robin sin que Zoro hiciera nada para liberarse.

Lo último que vio Zoro fue la maliciosa sonrisa de Robin antes de que su vista fuera bloqueada por su nakama usando el pañuelo rojo que decidió tomara el papel de venda para cubrirle los ojos. Todo era oscuridad en estos momentos pero, a pesar de ello, podía fijar su atención en Robin al ser consciente de su presencia y su localización.

Zoro sintió las manos de Robin, las suyas y no las derivadas de su hana hana no mi, acariciándole el pecho, lo que le hizo consciente de estar llevando, solamente, sus finos pantalones para entrenarse. Aquellas manos subieron hasta su cuello de manera que pudo alcanzar a rozar sus labios con los pulgares de pasada. Se deslizó por sus hombros y recorrió la trabajada musculatura de su espalda para rodearle y acabar en sus perfectos abdominales. ¿No le decían 'tableta de chocolate'? Pues, entonces, a Robin no le importaría enviciarse a este tipo de _dulce_.

Su entrenamiento no era solamente físico sino también mental. Tener un control total de sí mismo, en cuerpo y mente. Por lo que daba gracias por saber controlarse a pesar de lo agradables que resultaban las caricias que Robin le estaba proporcionando por todo su cuerpo. Claro que dicho entrenamiento iba a ponerse a prueba al sentir la lengua de Robin lamiéndole uno de sus pezones que, ¿por suerte?, ya se encontraba erecto. Así Robin no podía otorgarse el mérito de ello.

En cambio sí podría hacerlo con respecto a la erección que tanto le estaba costando reprimir, porque impedirla le resultaba imposible siendo Robin la causante.

No solamente su lengua se dedicó a jugar con sus pezones sino que sus labios los atrapaban para chupárselos o prepararlos para que sus dientes los mordisqueasen. Sino fuera porque había cerrado su garganta quien pudiera imaginarse lo que habría sido capaz de decir, confesar, a causa de estas sensaciones. En su lugar Robin si emitió un ligero, y turbadoramente sensual, ronroneo al cubrir con sus manos el bulto provocado por la erección de Zoro.

Pantalones demasiado finos que no dejaban nada para la imaginación. Hechos para el deporte pero no para ocultar erecciones. ¿Por qué no lo habrán puesto en la publicidad de los mismos?

—¿Es lo único que quieres, Zoro?— le repitió Robin su anterior pregunta.

No podía tener más seca la garganta en estos momentos. Incluso se replantearía la posibilidad de cambiar una de sus katana por un buen trago de sake o de biiru fresca. Aunque, con esos labios que sabía se encontraban ante él, podría beber de ellos hasta saciarse.

—¿Qué podrías ofrecerme?

Esta no era la misma pregunta de antes y Robin no pudo evitar una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa que se ocultó en el momento en que, con uno de sus _brazos fleur_, le subió lo suficiente del pañuelo rojo en el lado derecho para que pudiera ver con ese ojo.

Robin se encontraba ante él, cerca pero lejos de su alcance, casi como una metáfora viviente de su relación desde que se unió a los Mugiwara, dándole la espalda de manera que podía ver el movimiento de su larga melena negra. Había dejado crecer su cabello y ahora poseía una larga melena que poseía cierto movimiento en sus extremos como si siempre estuviera esperando a que el viento se lo meciera.

Por supuesto que el moverse también hacía que la atención, por ser el único movimiento de su cuerpo, cayese hacia sus caderas y, por tanto, hacia su perfecto trasero. Olvídate de eso de que la circunferencia es la figura perfecta de la naturaleza porque eso quiere decir que no has prestado atención a las curvas que poseían el cuerpo de Nico Robin.

Agarrándose con ambas manos en la barandilla, Robin se inclinó hacia delante de manera que levantó su trasero, bien marcado por el abrigo. A esto, si le sumamos los movimientos circulares que realizaba de manera sublime usando sus caderas, uno podría asegurar que Robin sería capaz de hipnotizar a quien posase sus ojos en su trasero.

Sin detener aquel movimiento, empezó a subir la tela del abrigo, mostrando, lentamente, sus largas y morenas piernas. Pronto pareció quedar totalmente claro que no se detendría con sólo mostrar sus piernas sino que siguió subiéndose el abrigo hasta que dejó a la vista aquel perfecto, y mordible— sea o no una palabra real—, culo.

Lo único bueno que podía decir con respecto a su pantalón era que poseía una buena elasticidad porque, de haber sido cualquier otro, ya lo habría desgarrado con la enorme erección que le estaba causando Robin.

Zoro apretaba con fuerza sus manos formando unos puños temibles, y blanqueando sus nudillos al tiempo, al ver como Robin se estaba acariciando sus nalgas con auténtica devoción y placer. Casi como si estuviera pensando en que no eran sus propias manos quienes la estaban acariciando sino las de Zoro. ¿No era ese el objetivo de hacerle pasar por toda esta, dulce, tortura?

Irguiéndose volvió a ocultar toda aquella caliente anatomía y empezó a dejar que el abrigo se deslizase por su cuerpo, primero mostrando sus hombros, mientras miraba por encima de estos directamente hacia el fuego que crepitaba en el ojo derecho de Zoro. No solamente le sonrió, traviesa y maliciosamente dulce, sino que se relamió los labios con demasiada cadencia por su parte. Por supuesto que era una tortura pero era Zoro quien no hacía nada para tratar de dejar de sufrirla.

El cuerpo moreno de Robin estaba siendo expuesto, en esta ocasión se trataba de su tersa espalda a la que pronto se unió un, íntimo, conocido reciente de Zoro. El trasero de Robin.

Finalmente el abrigo se arremolinó a los pies de Robin dejándola completamente desnuda, a falta de sus zapatos de tacón rosa. Colocándose en su perfil derecho, con un brazo estratégicamente colocado para ocultar el extremo de su pecho, en dónde se encontraría un pezón erecto de un buen tamaño, y con su pierna derecha ligeramente elevada, Robin negó de manera condescendiente antes de que unos cuantos _brazos fleur_ recogieran el abrigo y se lo volvieran a colocar.

Encarando a Zoro, y portando su maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios, Robin desabrochó el par de remaches que mantenían el abrigo cerrado. Si quisiera, Zoro podría ver en todo su esplendor la preciosa anatomía de Robin pero, en su lugar, no podía quitar su mirada del rostro de aquella mujer.

—Solamente esto…— le susurró Robin como respuesta a la pregunta de Zoro— y algo más.

Robin apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho de su nakama y apretó sus dedos contra el torso de manera que sus uñas se le clavaron. Descendiendo fue dejando tras de sí diez rastros que caían a través de aquella espléndida musculatura pero, mientras su mano izquierda se detuvo sobre sus abdominales, la derecha siguió descendiendo hasta alcanzar el elástico del pantalón y superarlo sin ningún atisbo de duda para terminar deteniéndose sobre el bulto formado por la erección del miembro de Zoro. Una erección cuya causante era la propia Robin.

—¿Todo esto por mí, Zoro?— le preguntó inocentemente mientras recorría cuan largo era el sexo del kenshi—. ¿O para mí?

Robin había sido capaz de excitarlo hasta más allá de lo imaginable por Zoro puesto, no era solamente el que hubiera presenciado aquella sensual provocación por parte de Robin, sino que había sido una provocación de Robin hecha, especialmente, para Zoro.

—Por ti y para ti, Robin.

—Arigatou, Zoro. Shitsurei shimasu— le dijo antes de meter la mano derecha por dentro del pantalón.

Nada de lo que había vivido hasta ahora, sentido, podía compararse a la sensación que recibía cuando la mano de Robin le estaba acariciando su pene erecto. Podía escuchar, puesto que prestaba atención a todo detalle, como Robin respiraba de manera más forzada debido a su propia excitación, y apreciación.

—Me la esperaba… pero…— no era algo habitual el que Robin se quedase sin palabras pero, dado el contexto en el que se encontraban, Zoro no podía estar más orgulloso de sí mismo— es mucho más de lo que me imaginaba— dijo mientras recorría el largo del miembro y giraba la muñeca tratando de rodearlo.

Lo interesante de las palabras de Robin es que había admitido, tal vez no conscientemente inmersa en el momento en el que se encontraba, de que se había imaginado con anterioridad el miembro de Zoro. ¿Nico Robin teniendo fantasías sexuales con Zoro? Suficiente para lograr que se le escapase un gruñido apreciativo y placentero.

Casi resultaba imposible el discernir quién de los dos se encontraba más excitado en estos momentos. Vale, es posible que fuera Zoro pero eso no quitaba que Robin estuviera bastante ansiosa, como quedó demostrado al bajarle los pantalones y dejar expuesto el objeto del deseo de la koukogakusha de los Mugiwara.

Con su vista fija en el ojo expuesto de Zoro siguió frotándole su miembro aunque ahora con ambas manos, sin olvidar de masajearle los testículos viendo la apreciable, y placentera, reacción en el rostro de su nakama. Apenas perceptible por su gran entrenamiento para mantener la concentración y calma pero que, ante unos ojos tan atentos como los de Robin, no pasaban desapercibidos.

Dos años separados era demasiado tiempo. Mucho más tiempo del que llevaban juntos pero, a pesar de ello, en este momento parecía haber sucedido como un suspiro. Y, hablando de suspiros…

Robin se plantó con sus pies firmemente en el suelo y se inclinó, sin dejar de sonreírle, acercando su rostro a la punta de su miembro. O, para ser más exactos, eran sus labios, su boca, quienes se acercaban peligrosamente.

—Se siente bien— dijo Robin girando ambas manos sobre toda aquella erección—. Se ve bien— dijo al pasar su mirada del rostro de Zoro a su miembro recorriéndole desde la punta hasta la base para luego realizar el recorrido opuesto con su lengua. Al llegar a la punta la atrapó entre sus labios y succionó hasta que obtuvo la palpitación esperada desde el pene a través de todo el cuerpo de Zoro. Se relamió pensativamente antes de ofrecerle una maliciosa sonrisa a su nakama—. Y sabe de vicio.

Todo el cuerpo de Zoro se puso en tensión, con rechinar de dientes incluido, cuando Robin empezó a chupársela. Era un espectáculo perfecto puesto que únicamente movía lo necesario dejando, de cintura para abajo, totalmente inertes sus piernas. Se quedó sin aire al sentir la lengua de Robin recorrer su pene alrededor o, para ser más exactos, sintió varias lenguas rodeando su pene y lamiéndolo al mismo tiempo. Un uso bastante original de su hana hana no mi pero que no obtendría ningún tipo de queja por su parte.

Cuando Robin se encontraba mentalizada en algo, toda su atención estaba centrada en dicha acción pero eso no quería decir que perdiera de vista sus alrededores. No solamente el resto del Sunny, y los quehaceres de sus nakama que pudieran llevarles hasta esta zona, sino al propio Zoro puesto que no solamente con una felación estaría satisfecha. De ahí una suerte el poseer el poder de la hana hana no mi porque podía tener bajo su mano, y nunca mejor dicho, hasta el último centímetro de la anatomía de Zoro.

Manos que acariciaban sus pectorales y pellizcaban, tortuosamente, aquellos pezones. Manos que recorrían sus abdominales sin importarles lo bacheado del lugar sino que lo disfrutaban. Manos que se deslizaban por su amplia espalda y agarraban el par de prietas nalgas. Caricias que se dedicaban por todo su cuello o recorrían sus brazos y piernas. Con la palma de la mano o su dorso acariciaban las mejillas de Zoro y tentaban sus labios con los dedos.

Todo iba suavemente como la seda debido al sudor que cubría el cuerpo de Zoro.

Mientras tanto, su lengua jugueteaba con los testículos de Zoro, hinchados y bien duros, que llegaba a metérselos en la boca para chupárselos con decisión mientras hacía cálculos de cuanto podrían llegar a descargar al alcanzar el clímax. Por suerte para ella, se trataba de una respuesta de pronta solución.

Con tanto movimiento el cabello de Robin no tardó en caer sobre su rostro cual cortina pero se vio incapaz de apartárselo porque se encontraba con sus brazos sujetos a causa de la propia Robin que parecía querer tenerlo en esta situación de _indefensión_. Fue ella misma quién, con un par de sus _brazos fleur_, se apartó el cabello echándoselo hacia atrás para volver a mostrar su bello rostro.

Justo en el momento en que Zoro sentía estar a punto de alcanzar su clímax, ¿y cómo no hacerlo al ver a Robin chupándosela con tanto entusiasmo y ansia?, la morena se detuvo para luego erguirse en toda su altura. Aunque una de sus manos siguió, con menor ritmo ahora, acariciándole el miembro pero de manera que no le provocase ese orgasmo que se quedó a las puertas de ser recibido.

—Tiene un buen sabor— le dijo llevándose un dedo a sus labios que chupó tomándose su buen tiempo a sabiendas de lo erótico de dicha acción—. Noto las trazas de biiru y sake. Me pregunto si podría llegar a emborracharme con tu semen, Zoro.

La erección del kenshi palpitó con fuerza ante estas palabras por parte de Robin dejando claro que tenía toda la intención de ayudarla a descubrir la respuesta a sus dudas.

—¿Has pensado en mí, Zoro?

Claro que había pensado en ella. Dos largos años en los que hacerse suficientemente fuerte para, no solamente ir en busca de su sueño, sino defender a sus nakama para que no pudieran agredirlos de la brutal manera en que había sucedido hace dos años en Shaboady.

—Sí— fue la escueta respuesta por parte de Zoro con una voz que no sonaba tan fogosa como uno podría haberse esperado luego de lo sucedido entre los dos. O su control era mayor de lo que Robin había podido imaginarse o las respuestas cortas le ayudaban a ocultarlo.

—Yo he pensado en ti— admitió al tiempo que le pasó el pulgar por el glande. Le ofreció una de sus maliciosas sonrisas—. ¿Te has tocado por mí, Zoro?

—No.

Era algo más que una rápida respuesta. Era una rápida y corta respuesta ante la que no tuvo ningún tipo de duda de cómo responderla.

—¿Quieres saber si yo me toqué por ti, Zoro?— le preguntó mientras se apoyaba contra la barandilla y, con sus piernas separadas, el abrigo mostraba su sensual cuerpo y, sobre todo, su sexo casi totalmente depilado salvo por tres finas líneas que concurrían hacia su clítoris. ¿Tres katana?—. ¿Quieres saber si, luego de un arduo día, cuando me encontraba buscando descanso y un poco de reparador sueño acudían a mi mente imágenes y recuerdos de ti? Recuerdos que me hacían rememorar las sensaciones que me provocabas en esos momentos— empezó a decirle mientras se acariciaba sus labios con la palma derecha—. La manera en que entrenabas cada día y tu cuerpo, a causa del sudor por el esfuerzo, brillaba como si fuera de bronce marcando tus músculos— un par de dedos se deslizaban por entre los labios tentando la entrada de su sexo al tiempo que su otra mano empezó a tocar su clítoris—. Los gruñidos que realizabas por el duro trabajo me hacían imaginarte igual de sudoroso, con idéntica pasión por el esfuerzo, desnudo sobre mí haciéndome el amor— manos tocaban sus pechos, palpaban y pinchaban sus pezones erectos, mientras que otras recorrían todas sus curvas y rodeaban su grácil cuello. Se lamió dos dedos atrapados entre sus labios antes de que acariciasen otros labios para entrar dentro de su húmedo sexo—. Es cierto. Me toqué pensando en ti, Zoro. ¿Te tocarás pensando en mí?— le preguntó con dificultad por la manera en que su excitación le hacía temblar la voz.

—¿Contigo aquí?— le preguntó Zoro sintiendo la boca seca y viendo ante él una fuente de la que poder beber y saciar su sed.

—Sí. Porque me gustaría verte tocándome por mí, Zoro.

Robin se apartó de la barandilla y al instante se encontraba con su cuerpo pegado al de Zoro. Sus pechos apretados contra el duro torso del kenshi y su aliento, surgido entre ahogado jadeos, recorría su rostro.

—¿Lo harías, Zoro?— le preguntó Robin mientras su mano abandonó la erección de su nakama y apretó su cálido, y húmedo, sexo contra ella.

—Sí— en verdad las respuestas cortas le ayudaban a dejar ver una imagen de asombroso autocontrol.

—¿Sí?— repitió Robin mientras seguía frotándose contra el pene de Zoro y provocándole con la entrada de su sexo.

—Sí.

Finalmente la voz de Zoro se rompió por el deseo y Robin se introdujo el miembro del kenshi en su sexo que le dio una cálida bienvenida envolviéndolo ajustadamente con sus húmedas paredes.

La confusión de Zoro, al ver como Robin le guiñó el ojo derecho, casi dio paso a la indignación cuando ella le bajó el pañuelo rojo que usaba como venda para cubrirle el ojo y dejarlo a oscuras. Por suerte podía apoyarse en sus otros sentidos que, con la vista negada, aumentaban su capacidad.

El tacto y el olfato lo tenían a punto del orgasmo. Algo que, el escuchar los dulces sonidos por parte de Robin mientras cabalgaba sobre su miembro, dulces, sensuales y terriblemente eróticos, dejaba claro que no habría ninguna posibilidad de salida o de frustrar la llegada del orgasmo.

Finalmente Robin terminó por tener compasión de Zoro y le ofreció sus labios para que pudiera saciar su sed. Una sed compartida por ambos y al que sus lenguas parecían dispuesta a paliar con todas sus fuerzas. Claro que, en una batalla con lenguas, Robin siempre tenía la ventaja de su parte.

Zoro se encontró con sus manos libres, aunque no se sabía si porque así lo quiso Robin o si es que había perdido el control de esos _brazos fleur_, y el brazo derecho, en su movimiento se colocó bajo la pierna izquierda que Robin tenía alzada, aunque con la rodilla en alto y no el pie, al tiempo que la mano, como la izquierda, se aferraban bajo las nalgas de la morena y así acompañar a los movimientos realizados por ella en la penetración.

En esta postura el largo abrigo de Zoro, que en estos momentos llevaba puesto Robin, ocultaba sus cuerpos de la vista del Mundo, puesto que ninguno de sus nakama, los únicos presentes a kilómetros de distancia, se encontraba en el lugar correcto para llegar a contemplarlos.

Robin había ocultado su rostro en el hueco junto al cuello de Zoro pero tanto la profunda penetración como el roce que estaba recibiendo sobre su clítoris, la excitaban demasiado para poder resistir más. Su cuerpo se había arqueado y sus pechos ofrecidos a Zoro que se los lamió y chupó con auténtico frenesí como si de sus botellas de licor se trataran.

Dejó su brazo izquierdo bajo el trasero de Robin mientras que su mano derecha ascendió hasta su rostro que acarició para terminar con un par de dedos atrapados entre los dientes de la morena que mordió con fuerza en el momento en que sintió las oleadas de placer que recorrieron su cuerpo una vez alcanzado su clímax. Eso y el sentir la descarga del propio orgasmo de Zoro llenándola por completo con su cálida semilla.

Sus labios besaron, y su lengua lamió, la sangre que le provocó al morderle los dedos y sintió como si su cuerpo se hubiera fundido con el de Zoro puesto que no era capaz de diferenciarlos en estos momentos.

Ambos agotados, con sus respiraciones siendo tratadas de ser controladas, tan pegados que el sudor parecía haberlos fundido en uno solo y con ninguna necesidad por separarse el uno del otro.

Y, si fuera por el estado del miembro de Zoro, no lo harían porque aún se encontraba enorme y dispuesto a una segunda ronda ante la más mínima insinuación por parte de Robin.

Pero ella, lo que hizo, fue desacoplarse del miembro de Zoro sintiendo al instante un enorme vacío. Y no se trata de ninguna broma u obviedad. Separarse de él resultaba una experiencia de lo más reveladora puesto que la hacía sentirse como si dejase una parte de ella misma atrás. Para evitar tentaciones le subió el pantalón para ocultar en su interior el miembro, aún erecto, de Zoro. Su estado aún era visible pero, lo único que debía hacer Robin, para que no reaccionara ante ello, solamente no tendría que posar su mirada en ese bulto.

—Debería regresarte tu ropa— le dijo Robin mientras le quitaba la _venda_ que cubría sus ojos. Aunque solamente el derecho se abrió para mirarla.

—Ya te dije que la quiero de regreso— le recordó Zoro mientras se desanudaba la bandana de su brazo izquierdo.

Robin solamente necesitó hacer un sutil movimiento con sus hombros para hacer que el abrigo se deslizase por sus brazos hasta que lo atrapó con sus manos. Allí, de pie ante Zoro, se encontraba completamente desnuda y sin mostrar ningún tipo de vergüenza por ello. Algo que resultaría algo difícil de entender luego de haberlo hecho.

Se acercó hasta Zoro y le pasó el brazo por su manga correspondiente, en este caso la derecha, para luego hacerle girar sobre sí mismo, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían su espalda, para llegar hasta el otro brazo que realizó la misma acción previa al derecho. Una vez más le hizo girarse hasta que se encontraron cara a cara.

Resultó un enorme desafío el no abalanzarse y tomar posesión de sus labios.

Le colocó correctamente el cuello del abrigo para luego ir deslizando las manos por aquel torso hasta detenerse sobre el haramaki verde de Zoro. En verdad debía centrar su atención en algo mucho más inocente, que la visión de aquellos pectorales y abdominales, y por eso encontró cierto refugio en el acto de atarle la bandana en su brazo izquierdo. Por supuesto que esto no duró para siempre, y puestos a elegir sabía que habría preferido que durase para siempre. Algo que podía ser cierto ante el estado aún erecto del miembro de Zoro, se recordó sin poder evitarlo.

Abrochó el quinto remache del abrigo para luego cogerle el pañuelo rojo y atárselo a la cintura como una especie de cinto, aunque fuera donde llevaba sus katana. El acto de tener que rodear su cuerpo con el pañuelo la obligó a pegar su cuerpo contra el de Zoro. Le encantaba la dureza de aquel pecho sobre el que sus senos se apretaban. Acababan de hacerlo pero podía sentir la electricidad entre sus cuerpos instándoles a darse un nuevo homenaje. No podía evitar que sus ojos cayeran sutilmente hacia los labios de Zoro y sintió su deseo crecer al comprobar que a él le ocurría exactamente lo mismo. Esto provocó que se lamiera los labios de manera inconsciente, e inocente, pero sensual para el kenshi.

Una vez colocado correctamente el pañuelo rojo tenía que acabar por abrochar los cuatro remaches que restaban hasta los bajos del abrigo. Podía usar el poder de su hana hana no mi para ello pero, antes de poder aceptar dicha posibilidad, se encontraba de cuclillas realizando dicha tarea.

No tardó mucho en percatarse de la imagen tan peculiar que formaban en estos momentos. Sobre todo con respecto a ella puesto que, a diferencia de un completamente vestido Zoro, salvo por la falta de sus katana, ella estaba completamente desnuda.

Y de cuclillas ante él.

Tampoco ayudaba el haber sentido, y rozado la erección, que parecía haberse vuelto permanente, al pasar la mano por esa zona. A pesar de todo esto una acción por parte de Robin dejó claro que se mente no estaba únicamente absorta por el deseo.

Su raciocinio seguía activo.

Terminó de abrocharle y se puso en pie apartando la vista de Zoro y dirigiéndola, de manera fugaz antes de regresar junto a la mirada del kenshi, hacia sus propias prendas de ropa que le había traído su nakama, y que ella le había dejado en el puesto de vigía.

Deseaba seguir desnuda y volver a quitarle la ropa a Zoro pero, evidentemente, este no era el momento, ni el lugar. Sobre todo después de que lo hubieran hecho aquí fuera donde cualquiera pudiera haberles visto. Y, a pesar de ello, esta idea aún seguía rondándole la cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera hacer un solo movimiento, y era sorprendente dada su habilidad gracias al poder de la hana hana no mi, Zoro se adelantó a ella y recogió las dos prendas para regresar al mismo punto frente a ella.

Ahora fue el turno de Zoro de acercarse a ella de manera que ambos podían intoxicarse con el aroma que desprendían sus cuerpos. Cubrió la parte inferior del cuerpo de Robin usando la tela que tanto podía ser una especie de toalla como una falda abierta por completo. La rodeó de manera que las dos puntas se encontraban justo sobre por debajo de su cintura, en su costado derecho, y, en comparación del otro extremo, algo más bajo de manera que insinuaba el querer enseñar demasiado. Tal vez por dicha insinuación Zoro realizó un nudo perfecto que apretó de manera que uno llegaba a temer que, para deshacerlo, se tuviera que proceder, directamente, a cortarlo.

Mientras se había dedicado a cubrir aquel hermoso cuerpo, sus rostros parecían ansiosos por devorarse mutuamente a besos pero no parecía que les fuera posible como si algo, o alguien, los retuviera. Era como si estuvieran encadenados.

Robin movió su pierna derecha de manera que la tela se deslizó por ella y ofreciendo una perfecta visión de tan torneada extremidad. Su mirada celeste pasó de los ojos de Zoro a dicha pierna para luego regresar con los orbes del kenshi como si, y así era, le instase a que le echara un vistazo a su pierna.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la morena cuyo origen se dio en es pierna expuesta en donde se posó la mano izquierda de Zoro que ascendió por ella en una sentida caricia que le puso el vello de punta.

Sus cuerpos, finalmente, entraron nuevamente en contacto y los pechos de Robin probaron la dureza del torso del kenshi mientras sus cabezas se colocaron una al lado de la otra, casi mejilla contra mejilla. Era tan sencillo el girarse para que sus labios iniciasen el camino hacia aquella boca tan habilidosa o, directamente, empezar a besarle la clavícula y, desde ahí, tomar cualquier dirección porque, sin lugar a dudas, acabaría placenteramente.

Sintió como los brazos de Zoro la rodeaban en lo que podía haber sido confundido con un abrazo pero, en realidad, solamente la estaba ayudando con su chaleco púrpura que se encontraba con la cremallera abierta del todo. Primero fue el brazo derecho y luego el izquierdo en su manga, aunque corta, correspondiente para que, a continuación, se lo subiese hasta dejarlo perfectamente colocado. Un par de movimientos para que los hombros quedaran bien puestos y le levantó el cuello del chaleco.

Ahora solamente le quedaba subirle la cremallera que, a pesar de estar al aire libre, y con sus nakama sueltos por el Sunny, emitió un crepitante sonido mientras se la iba cerrando con gran parsimonia como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Finalmente se detuvo, más o menos, al llegar a cubrirle la mitad de sus pechos dejando una gran tarea a la cremallera para no sucumbir ante la presión.

Antes de que Zoro pudiera soltar la cremallera Robin le atrapó los dedos y fue tirando de ellos hacia abajo para ir abriéndola y revelando más y más de sus pechos provocando que, más que un escote, sus pechos se encontrasen retenidos por los lados. Se detuvo justo por debajo de los pechos, dejando claro que, en cualquier momento en que respirase profundamente, era más que probable que la cremallera se le abriese por completo. Algo que no pasaría si, en lugar de esta que solamente la cubría cuatro dedos por debajo de sus pechos, estuviera llevando la gemela a esta, que no melliza, puesto que la cubría justo hasta su ombligo. Que quedaba expuesto entre los dos extremos del chaleco sin cremallera que había en la parte inferior.

Ya se encontraban vestidos y, salvo por la cercanía de sus cuerpos en contacto, no había nada que pudiera atestiguar lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos apenas unos minutos antes. Tal vez la erección de Zoro pero, entre el abrigo y que nadie le iba a tocar sus partes para comprobarlo, no era muy probable que fuera de ayuda.

Aún así, Zoro siguió sorprendiendo a Robin con sus gestos inesperados por su parte.

Robin se estremeció al sentir la mano de Zoro acariciando su cuello y rodeándolo hasta detenerse sobre su nuca para, acto seguido, alzarla hacia atrás para liberarle la melena azabache que había quedado bajo el chaleco.

—Arigatou, Zoro.

Daba igual las veces que dijese su nombre porque seguiría sonando a oídos del kenshi como si no se mereciese que ella pudiera rebajarse a decirlo. Sonaba como una promesa de mucho más y, luego de lo sucedido, estaba claro que era lo que deseaba Robin que sucediese entre ellos.

Unos cuantos _brazos fleur_ surgieron del propio cuerpo de Zoro para recibir, de otros a su espalda, las katana que fueron colocando en sus lugares correctos del fajín que daba forma el pañuelo rojo.

—Arigatou, Robin— dijo Zoro antes de volverse para, bueno, ir a dónde tuviera que ir. Pero la mano de Robin agarrándole de la muñeca le detuvo.

Ella sonrió ante la mirada inquisitiva que le lanzó Zoro con su ojo.

—Han sido dos años separados, kenshi-san— le dijo acercándose hasta que le estuvo hablando al oído—. Aún quedan por recibir unos cuantos regalos más y, como ordenó Luffy, debe cumplirse la entrega de los regalos— Robin se separó de manera que Zoro pudo comprobar la maliciosa sonrisa que le estaba ofreciendo—. Nunca recibí regalos, o era demasiado joven para recordarlo, y pienso _disfrutar_ con los tuyos, _Zoro_.

Sino hubiera sido por eso último, Zoro se habría soltado del ligero agarre de Robin para marcharse de allí sin ningún último vistazo por su parte. Pero ella le había dejado claro que solamente _disfrutaría_ con los _regalos_ que él le ofreciese. De la misma manera en que Zoro disfrutaría de los de Robin que, aunque pudieran dárselos al mismo tiempo, preferirían darlos alternativamente.

Ahora fue Zoro quien se acercó a Robin de manera que sus labios apenas tenían espacio para no llegar a tocarse, y el que ladeasen sus rostros como si estuvieran a punto de besarse no ayudaba mucho a mantener el autocontrol.

—No debimos hacer esto— la necesidad y ardor de sus palabras negaba el posible significado de las mismas.

—¿Por qué no, Zoro?

No quiso entrar en que le aclarase la pregunta sino que le necesitaba hablando para que sus labios siguieran moviéndose y, en cualquier momento, poder rozarse con los suyos.

—Porque ahora la ropa está empapada de sudor, Robin.

Ella realizó un gesto de inocente sorpresa antes de fruncir, adorablemente, el ceño como si estuviera pensando mucho el posible camino a seguir.

—Entonces deberíamos ir al baño a lavarnos.

—Es lógico.

Robin le sonrió antes de volverse para dirigirse al baño.

—Sí, lo es. Pero no un _regalo_.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Dos años separados es mucho tiempo pero, por fortuna para todos, sobre todo para estos dos, ya se han reunido y con muchas cosas pendientes de realizar entre ellos.

Está claro que, por la última frase de Robin, buscarán cualquier posible doble lectura para no gastar sus regalos tan libremente pero, al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de disfrutar de algo más que de su compañía.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Pues, aunque lo quiera o no, desde aquí felicito a **Robin** por su **cumpleaños** y que, viendo lo bien que los lleva, los siga cumpliendo maravillosamente bien.

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nico Robin!**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
